


Silence

by Maplefudge



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/pseuds/Maplefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone who knew Neji Hyuuga was aware that he was the silent type. He rarely told other people how he felt. Even in a room that was steaming hot, and with his neck so sweaty he keeps wiping it every other minute, he won’t ask anybody to open a window. Not because he was ‘polite’, but only because he never saw the need to speak out his thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles for [](http://50scenes.livejournal.com/profile)[**50scenes**](http://50scenes.livejournal.com/), table over [here](http://community.livejournal.com/maplefudge/2276.html).

**Series:** Naruto  
 **Characters:** Neji/Tenten  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Notes:** Drabbles for [](http://50scenes.livejournal.com/profile)[**50scenes**](http://50scenes.livejournal.com/), table over [here](http://community.livejournal.com/maplefudge/2276.html).

  
 **003; Silence**  
Everyone who knew Neji Hyuuga was aware that he was the silent type. He rarely told other people how he felt. Even in a room that was steaming hot, and with his neck so sweaty he keeps wiping it every other minute, he won’t ask anybody to open a window. Not because he was ‘polite’, but only because he never saw the need to speak out his thoughts.

Every so often, somebody would ask Tenten if she was okay with that kind of attitude. Sure, they would find her sitting with him under the shade every so often, but they would see that it was her mouth that did most of the talking. And, sometimes, they would wonder if she wasn’t aggravated at the fact that he didn’t yell out his undying devotion for her, like other men in the village, and she would burst out laughing at the idea.

Sure, he didn’t tell her that a twig was sticking out of her hair –but when he glared down at the kid who laughed and pointed, she decided that she didn’t mind. When her pet dog passed away and she cried all day, he didn’t assure her that it was alright, but when he held her back all day, she knew that it would be. And when he didn’t whisper sweet nothings in her ear to assure her she was pretty, she knew it didn’t matter because the way he held her close tightly and kissed her neck said everything that his voice didn’t.  
  
  
 **005; Blankets**  
“What the hell, Lee?!” Tenten hissed, waving the pair of blankets in her hands. “Why’d you forget to bring a _blanket_ , of all things?! This is why _I_ always do the packing!”

Apparently, the boy had forgotten to bring one more. And with three of them there, two blankets just wasn’t enough. Lee had an expression of guilt on his face as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “Well, in all fairness, if you hadn’t forced me to do the chore, then—“

“Oh, this is _so_ not my fault!” Tenten huffed, as she dropped the blankets and plopped down on the floor, arms crossed. From across her, Neji was leaning against a tree, exasperated, but not saying anything. The sky was dark and the only thing keeping them warm at the moment was the fire in the middle of all of them.

“It’s okay, you two can have them!” Lee said with fire in his eyes, as he waved his arm. “I’m strong, I have the fire of youth! I can withstand the cruelty of the cold night!”

The boy probably forgot who he was talking to, because his two teammates agreed to just that and left him with no blanket. So, when Tenten woke up in the middle of the night because Lee’s teeth were clacking, she rolled her eyes at the pathetic sight.

_'So much for the fire of youth.'_

She looked over at Neji, who was still awake, and looking annoyed at Lee’s noise. Tenten shot him a face, and if it wasn’t Neji, he would have probably smirked at her expression. Instead, he nodded in agreement, and Tenten stood up to cover Lee with her own blanket.

Neji moved over from his spot and allowed Tenten to climb underneath his blanket with him, and to put her thin arms around his waist and fall asleep against his chest.  
  
  
 **031; Watch**  
Not a lot of people saw it, but Neji watched her. He watched her _a lot_. She wasn’t the best, but he saw some admiration by the fact that she could hit almost any target. He was also equally amused with the way she would proudly put her hands on her hips every time she could hit a particularly difficult one.

She moved with such grace, albeit a bit tomboyish, but she did it so perfectly. He glanced at her when she found a kitten nearby and gave it a piece of her sandwich, and she put the kitten on her lap and wrapped her arms around it. The small creature licked her fingers and purred against her skin, and Gai-sensei wondered why Neji, his prodigy student, was raising an eyebrow against a _kitten_ , of all things.

Gai-sensei finally figured it out after a while, when Lee was telling a story in an animated fashion and his sandwich flew out of his hands and directly at Neji. Tenten tried to hold back a series of laughter, telling Neji that it was unlike of him to be so unaware, and Lee apologized repeatedly. When Neji sat there, mustard covering half his face, Gai-sensei decided Neji was finally starting to see Tenten as a girl.  
  
  
 **033; Plain**  
Neji Hyuuga was one of the most popular teenagers in the village of Konoha. He was almost on the level of Sasuke and the likes, and girls would swoon behind his back, point, and giggle. It annoyed him, to say the very least, especially when some would approach him and flirt with him, ask him what kind of girl he would like.

“I have really pretty hair!” One said, showing of her golden curls. Lee would try to calm Tenten down as she fumed behind Neji, muttering something about burning said curls.

“I have so much pretty dresses!” Another one would say, showing off the way her red dress was the best in the room. Tenten would then say something about hanging said girl on a tree, using the collar of the _pretty_ red dress.

Neji would shake his head and ignore them, even when they repeatedly asked him just what kind of girl he liked. Surely, since he was made of excellence, that’s the kind that he also wanted. Someone who was simply the prettiest, strongest and the smartest.

“I want somebody plain.” Neji said simply one day, to silence all those girls.

And their faces faulted, because they went on and on about how they just weren’t ‘another plain girl’, and Tenten beamed, because he glanced at her just when he said that. And even though being called plain would be an insult to some, Tenten was thankful.  
  
  
 **035; Moonlight**  
It was the middle of the night, and Tenten was freezing, so she clutched her thick coat around her tighter. Still, she refused to head back home, because this kind of sight just always cheered her up. The moon looked so bright and beautiful up in the sky, and she stared at it with awe in her eyes. She was sitting on the grass, in her team’s usual training place. But, she wasn’t here to train –she just really like the sight, and this was something she had been doing lately.

The young girl almost screamed in fright when she suddenly felt a hand placed on her shoulder. Instead, she gave a soft yelp and backed away, but her face softened when she saw it was just Neji.

“Damn it, Neji!” She hissed. “What’s wrong with you!?”

Neji raised an eyebrow and felt no need to answer her question. Instead, he asked, “Why are you here?”

The girl huffed. “I like it here. Why are _you_ here?”

The child prodigy shrugged and looked away, and he muttered, “I come here to train.”

“Huh?” Tenten asked curiously. She had been going to that spot for some nights now, and never saw him around. She didn’t ask about it, though, since he probably wouldn’t answer her properly. But, if he had answered correctly, she would find out that every time he saw her sitting there, he would walk away so not to disturb her. Tenten continued, “Are you going to train right now?”

Neji shook his head and sat down beside her, which surprised Tenten a bit. “No.”

It was such a blunt answer, and he didn’t seem to want to explain. So, Tenten said nothing, and the two of them just stared up at the sky for the rest of the night.  



End file.
